Servers/Isildur's Bane
Isildur's Bane Server is one of many unofficial servers that runs the Lord of the Rings Mod. It is among older servers, founded on July 28th, 2014 by players and staff from Immortalis, the original 24/7 Lord of the Rings mod server. It runs on Forge Essentials . (Talk page) In general, Isildur's Bane is a server that provides a casual, community-focused experience. The server is PvP by choice. It is disabled for players by default, but those that wish to can opt in using the PvP Mode mod. We also run events and have siege-mod arenas for your PVP enjoyment. In general the community is welcoming and friendly. This server may not be right for you if you want a more hardcore, warfare and politics experience, but it is good for those who would like a more casual, survival, building, and community-focused experience. We also have a Discord server for players to use. We'd love to have you drop by and introduce yourself sometime. Announcements -10/10/18 Because there were once again no conflicts and because the whole factions thing is so new, we're going to do another short rotation. You have till midnight (UTC) Friday to submit movements. With that said, the claims for the last rotation have been finalized and you can find them on the map. As some of you have already seen, there is a new faction on the map, the Emirate of Belkadar. Also, two of our factions have grown in size sufficiently to declare themselves Kingdoms. These are the Kingdom of Mirkwood (previously the Woodland Realm) and the Kingdom of Gondor (previously just Gondor). Several factions also gained or lost new members. Their rosters on the wiki and armies on the map have been updated correspondingly. Lastly, faction leaders, don't forget to collect your rewards in the basement of the faction building at spawn (yellow roof). Server Rules #No stealing (Unlocked chests in a players base are also protected from stealing. This also includes land and bases.) #No Griefing (Destroying blocks at someones base) #No raiding (Attacking someone's base, destroying crops and killing their mobs, i.e. animals, traders, or farmers) #No intentionally going to the overworld, nether, or end, i.e. no creating elven or morgul portals. (it helps prevent some lag) #No Swearing #No advertising other servers #Do not harass or disrespect server staff or players #No building within 500 blocks of someones base or town without their permission. There is plenty of land for all. #No using X-ray mods or other hacks. (Flying, cave finders, etc. Mini-maps with player radar are fine) #No claiming land at a Fast Travel point or obstructing a player from using the FT point. (or booby trapping a FT point) #No standing armies larger than 100 units. (You can hire more when you use them in a battle) #Do not use exploits/glitches (i.e. glitching over a wall, duplicating items, etc). Also, no spawning in items from creative to use in survival #No bypassing the afk kick feature #Do not simply walk into Mordor! #No PVP logging (disconnecting while in pvp) #No TP or Fast Travel killing #No killing AFK players #No killing players at spawn #No repeated killing of a player after you just killed them and they don't have gear capable of fighting back. #Do not use anything to bypass the PvP protection to kill non-eligible players (i.e . bows, fires, lava, hired units, etc...) #If any player is trespassing and refuses to leave when asked and given the chance, you may remove them by any means necessary, up to and including lethal force. This is applicable for both PvP'ers and Pacifists. #The only items which CANNOT be taken as spoils of war are quest reward items. These items MUST be returned to their original owner(s) following the fight, and failure to comply will result in appropriate punishment. Anything else is fair game. #A player may enter another player's bannered areas through the use of foot travel or mounts. Unless permitted by the owner, any other methods of gaining access to bannered areas are strictly forbidden. This includes setting or sharing waypoints in somebody's base. #After a fight is over, all players except the property owner are expected to leave promptly. Server Staff Factions Gameplay These are the links for the map and rules. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the factions channel on Discord, or talk to Kawolski_VII. Major Builds